It Was A Sunny Day When He Died (EXTENDED)
by DeepInTheShadows12345
Summary: I extended the original, incase nobody understood the ending of the original. Warning: Character Death. Demyx/Zexion Pairing Not Beta'd


It was a sunny day when he died.  
It was warm and the slight breeze felt nice on our skin.  
We were driving down the road with the windows down.  
We were coming home from a nice trip out at the beach.  
I didn't particularly like the beach but Demyx wanted to go and I couldn't say no to those big beautiful puppy dog eyes of his.  
Of course I brought my book, couldn't go anywhere without it.  
Demyx would complain; "Zexion, you need to get your nose out of that book and live life." And he'd smile at me.

Boy, I loved that smile…

It was mid-afternoon and we were making our way home.  
We were the only people on the road, when out of nowhere a huge truck pulls out of a driveway and into our lane. Demyx slammed on the breaks and the car slightly jerked as we tried to pull off to the side of the road.

It didn't matter…  
It was already too late.

The truck slid into our lane and crashed into us, head on.  
I heard Demyx scream for the first time…  
It was the most terrifying thing I've ever heard in my life…  
And it seemed to haunt me…

Today it's cold and rainy.  
I'm sitting in front of his grave, my head resting on his headstone.  
My hair is soaked and sticking to the sides of my face.  
The rain is hiding my tears.  
I lift my head and look into the dark, cloudy sky and whisper into the wind;  
"Why did you have to take him from me?"

I let a few more tears fall.  
I looked at the gravestone and calmly say "Demyx…" I bit my lip for a second "You were the best thing that ever happened to me. You were always there, playing your sitar, acting foolish and childish." I hiccupped "I loved that about you…" Another tear escaped my eye and mixed with the rain and eventually fell to the ground beneath me. "I loved you, Demyx."

I was silent for a moment and I thought back to the accident. I remember the red flashing lights, my sight was a little blurry. I remember being checked out by paramedics, but I was fine. I wanted to know where Demyx was.

I was horrified to see him on that stretcher…

It was my fault…I blame myself…  
If my nose wasn't buried in that book, I could have seen the truck and warned Demyx sooner.  
It was my fault Demyx was dead.

When I first learned Demyx was gone, I didn't understand. How could he be gone? I didn't know he had been taken from me. I didn't realize that I would never see his smile again, never hear his beautiful laugh, never hear him play his sitar. He was gone…

My best friend was gone…

My face is in my hands as I sob, as I remember the tragic day…

Demyx made me feel alive, made me feel like I had a heart.  
When he died, my heart was ripped away from me…  
When I finally understood and accepted that he wasn't coming back, it was like my heart was handed back to me…only this time it was broken…into thousands of little pieces… and I would never be able to put them back together without Demyx's help.

I had never felt so alone…

Again I whispered; "I loved you, Demyx…"  
It didn't matter…He wasn't here to hear me say it…  
It was too late, my chance was gone. I would never get the chance to tell him I loved him.  
I should have told him how I felt…  
But now I can't…  
Because he's gone…  
And he's never coming back…  
And it's all my fault…

The wind blew hard and leaves shook off the trees.  
The rain continued to pour…

I fell asleep on his grave and died peacefully in my sleep.  
I don't quite know how I died…Maybe I froze? It was a possibility…  
My guess was I died from a broken heart…

I was buried next to him the next day.  
And I smiled.  
The seashells I help him collect at the beach that day were lying on our graves…  
It was a sunny day when he died…  
And it was a rainy day when I died…

It was nearly a year after Demyx had been taken from me.  
I went to visit him, and it was raining; like it always seemed to do.  
I sat on his grave and talked to him.  
I told him I loved him and updated him on what was happening in my life.  
Boy, I missed him. Nothing had been the same without him.  
I wished nothing more than to be with him now.

I cried until I couldn't breathe.  
It seemed to be a normal routine.  
I was exhausted afterwards, as always.  
I gently laid my head on his headstone.  
I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

I was scared. Of death, that is.  
As I kid, everyone told me it would hurt.  
But… They were wrong.  
I went quite peacefully. I only wished that Demyx could have gone the same way.  
After I fell asleep on Demyx's grave that night, I quickly came down with a cold. Sitting in the rain for hours tends to do that to you (minus that I had always been quite sickly).  
I'm not quite sure what it was, but something in my heart just decided to give out.  
Nobody seems to think it's true; that you can die of a broken heart.  
But I did.  
It was just a matter of time. I couldn't live without Demyx…  
But the next time I opened my eyes… I saw him. I saw my blonde haired, blue eyed, beauty.  
It wasn't just a dream… I could actually hold him in my arms now.  
I knew now that I would finally live in peace; in my own part of heaven, with the one I loved.


End file.
